


The Insufferable

by thefandombeckons



Series: Your Name is Kankri Vantas [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mental Health Issues, No Romance, POV Kankri Vantas, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandombeckons/pseuds/thefandombeckons
Summary: You are KANKRI VANTAS.You are a mutant social justice warrior, perfectly content with your life in the dreambubbles.Or are you...?





	The Insufferable

Your name is Kankri Vantas. You are a quiet mutant with little pride. You have barely any reputation.

Currently, you watch through blank white eyes as the sun starts to go down in your dreambubble. 

Sweat beads on your brow.

Well, it might if you drank anything these days. You didn't. Eating was out too. Sleeping was rare. It was a miracle you got _anything_ done, really, much less keeping up your facade, but you still did it. 

But oh, how it **burned.**

It hurt. It was as if your heart was wrapped in a cloak of shadow and locked away so no one could see the pain you were in. Would anyone even care? _Unlikely,_ your head whispers. _You're you. You're the Insufferable. Don't draw hope from something that isn't there._

Perhaps if you changed, if you became less than you truly were, then maybe-

_**No.** You'll never be good enough for them. No matter how skinny, how quiet, how much of a perfect little mutant you are, they will **never** want you. _

You sigh. "Will you please leave me be?"

Silence. 

Then roaring pain, enough to cause you to fall to the floor with a thud and a groan. 

_**Do not presume to tell me what to do, mutant. I am above you. The very ground is above you. You would do well to remember that. You would also do well to remember not to speak unless spoken to, and only when necessary.**_

"I'm not under you anymore!" You scream. "You're gone! Dead! Left to rot on an abandoned planet with nothing to your name but a shattered reputation!"

Another onslaught of assault leaves you gasping for body-wracking breaths. 

_**You assume too much, worm. I am far more powerful than you could ever hope to be.**_

Your room is thrown into shadow. The sun has set, and with it, your mind settles. A quick glance at your clock tells you it's 5 at night.

You sigh into tense silence. _**It**_ is gone, for now. You suppose it's time to build your facade and pretend you weren't fighting for your afterlife. 

At that thought, you let out a wry chuckle. You doubt any would notice, much less comment on it. Your facade is so well practiced, you have perfected it.

Picking up a towel, you enter your ablutionblock and get a warm stream of water going before you step in.

When you step out, your clock reads 5:15. You take a second to breathe and compose yourself. You put the towel in your laundry basket and gather the clothes you had put out last night. Pausing, you take a moment to look at the worn red sweater in your grasp. Porrim gave it to you.

You remember that moment like it was yesterday.

Shaking your head to clean your mind, you quickly get dressed and wander out to the hallway. Sparing a quick glance at the door to your nutritionblock, you lace up your shoes and pull your whistle off its hook next to the door. You take a deep breath in, open the door, and step out.

You stand on your porch as the door clicks closed behind you.

And then?

Your name is Kankri Vantas. You are a talkative mutant with vast amounts of pride in yourself and your blood color. You are known throughout the dream bubbles as a lecturer, a social justice warrior, and a trigger-happy troll. 

You exhale, and you start walking.

**Author's Note:**

> oh shit another vent fic whoops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
